senior year just got interesting
by h0pespr1ng5
Summary: Amy cant wait to graduate and leave Austin Texas, at least that's until senior year throws her an unexpected curve ball.
1. Chapter 1

**authors Note:**

 _sorry for anyone who was following the last story that i started. i haven't updated in a while and i don't know if i'm going to continue with it as i have severe writers block every time i try :/ hope you enjoy this new one i'm aiming to update at least once a week as college is pretty hectic :) idea's and input are welcome and i'll take any advice on board._

 _disclaimer - i Don't own any of the characters or faking it_

Amy woke up with a groan, erg school again! One more year, she told herself as she got up and plodded into the bathroom to get ready. Then she's off to university, not that she knew which she wanted to go to, just anywhere that wasn't Austin Texas suited her fine. She met Lauren who stood by the front door looking fresh and ready for the New Year.

"C'mon Aimes, we're going to be late" she chirruped

"Urgh do you have to be such a morning person" Amy groaned.

"You could have made more of an effort for your first day" Lauren said after giving her sister a quick once over. Amy was wearing a pair of boyfriend jeans, a grey vest and had her trustie beanie on. She couldn't be bothered to do anything with her hair so it hung in blond waves down her shoulders.

"You know I don't have to love you seeing as you're only my **_step-_** sister" Lauren rolled her eyes and shook her head before opening the door.

"Come on then otherwise we really will be late"

"We wouldn't want that" Amy mumbled under breath as she followed Lauren out the house.

School was boring same as usual. She'd kept her head down and wasn't interested in whatever had gotten the school buzzing. It wasn't until lunch break that she heard what all the fuss was about.

"Ok, ok, but in all fairness you think everyone is hot Liam" she could see her two best friends making their way over to her table.

"No really, like, she is smoking hot" Liam was explaining animatedly, running his hand through his floppy hair making all the girls in the near vicinity swoon.

"Who have you got your eye on now" Amy asked amusedly as they sat down beside her. She couldn't breathe when he'd tried it on with Lauren last year. She'd never seen someone look so gobsmacked after getting rejected. Guess it was a first for Liam Booker, Hester's very own Hugh Heffner. She laughed for weeks about it and poked fun at him. She was forever hoping that it would happen again.

"The new English teacher, honestly what I wouldn't give to-"

"That's enough, I don't want to hear that" Shane cut him off dramatically covering his ears with his hands.

"Umm she's a teacher" Amy pointed out.

"So?"

"So…it's against the law for a start, not to mention what self- respecting person would ruin their career over you…dumbass" she teased giving him a light shove on the shoulder.

"Still, she hot ok, you'll see for yourself" he replied giving her a look while playing with his hair.

"I don't care if she's hot, and god you're vain, do you think you could maybe stop playing with your hair for like 5 seconds" Amy shot back at him. Shane snorted and went back to texting his latest boy toy being used to their bickering. Liam was convinced that Amy was gay because aside from Lauren she was the only girl in school that wasn't interested in him. She knew she was gay, she just loved that it screwed with Liam thinking that there was a possibility that there was another straight girl that didn't fancy him. Shane looked up and she winked at him. Shane definitely knew she was gay as it was him who had accosted her one afternoon and announced that he wanted a lesbian best friend. She had jumped out of her skin and looked around wildly to see if anyone had overheard and begged him to continue somewhere private. After a long afternoon full of confessions their friendship had cemented itself and along with Shane came Liam. Which brings them to now.

"Sure sure, whatever you say Aimes" is all he replied

"You're- the bell rang cutting off Amy's retort

"Oo you better go, you don't want to be late checking out the new teacher" Liam said as he and Shane stood to go to lesson. Amy didn't even deign him with a response but merely raised her middle finger at him and walked off slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Shit! She really was going to be late. she should have gone to the bathroom at the beginning of lunch, as she run to class she bumped into someone but didn't stop and just shouted her apology over her shoulder. Amy burst through the door a few minutes later trying to catch her breath and realised that her teacher hadn't even turned up yet. She made her way to the back of the class ignoring all the stares she was receiving from everyone after that dramatic entrance. She had just taken her seat and was getting her books out of her bag when she heard the class being greeted. She looked up and saw her teacher. Well Liam wasn't wrong this woman definitely had something about her; she was able to appreciate at least this. She was shocked however to see that this auburn beauty was staring right at her a twinkle in those piercing eyes.

"well well well…if it isn't the very person I was looking for" she said slowly a smile curving up the corner of her mouth.

"Huh" was all Amy was able to respond with, what had she done?

"Hit and run? Is this how you welcome all your new teachers" she joked; the class were watching this exchange with full attention. Amy quickly realised this was who she must have bumped into.

"Sorry miss" she mumbled shamefacedly and sank lower into her seat.

"That's quite all right" and she turned back to the rest of her class and began introducing herself and this terms module.

How embarrassing. Amy just sat there and tried to pretend the last 10 minutes hadn't happened. She couldn't help but agree with Liam she really was beautiful. The way her hair fell in waves down to the middle of her back, and the green dress she was wearing. Well it didn't take a genius to guess how Liam was going to finish his sentence earlier. She tuned out what her teacher was saying but watched her figure as she turned her back to the class and wrote her name on the board. Miss Ashcroft. Amy couldn't help but feel intrigued by her. She looked quite young. Too young to be teaching a bunch of seniors but she wasn't going to complain. She continued to just absently stare at Miss Ashcroft until the bell rung signalling for the end of lesson. She hung back after everyone left wanting to apologize properly.

"How can I help you…" her teacher waited for Amy to introduce herself. She cleared her throat.

"A-Amy" she forced herself not to roll her eyes at her own awkwardness. Miss Ashcroft just stood there leaning on her desk with one hand and raised an eyebrow after Amy didn't continue.

"And how can I help you Amy" she smirked. Amy's heart had begun to race, she didn't realise quite how attracted she was to the teacher until she was stood right by her. She could feel an electric current flowing between them, however was fairly convinced that she was imagining it all.

"I just umm wanted to apologise properly for earlier" she stuttered as her eyes caught the other woman's name tag.

"Is your name actually Karma?" she blurted. Miss Ashcroft chuckled.

"Yes it is, quick version is I think my parents were high when they named me, also knowing them that's probably not entirely unrealistic" she laughed at her own joke. Amy couldn't help but laugh with her, the sound of her laugh was infectious. The bell rung again letting them know that the next lesson was starting. Karma stood up and got her things together. She straightened up and looked at Amy a serious expression on her face.

"Now Miss Raudenfield, be more careful when you're running through hallways, because you might get yourself into big trouble" she walked past Amy but not before stopping and leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"And Karma's a bitch"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors_** _ **note: hey guys thanks so much for all the lovely reviews I wasn't expecting that :), I really struggled with this chapter but i hope you guys like it. I wont really be writing from anyone else's point of view at the minute but i'm not ruling it out all together. sorry for any grammatical**_ ** _errors as that's never been my strong suit lol. Anyway enjoy..._**

 ** _disclaimer: i do not own faking it or any of the characters_**

Amy led awake that night tossing and turning thinking about what had happened at school. She was pretty sure that her new teacher had been flirting with her, which is something she couldn't quite come to grips with. Karma was hot there was no doubt about that but Amy knew that what had happened wasn't right. She was going to have to talk to Miss Ashcroft in the morning, she couldn't fancy her teacher and after how karma had acted today they could be heading for big trouble. And with that new found resolve she turned over and went to sleep.

She woke up the next morning to cries form Lauren telling her to haul her ass out of bed and get ready for school. She walked bleary eyed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and replayed the dream shed just had. Not only had Miss Ashcroft haunted her thoughts during the day she also haunted her dreams. Amy hurried down the stair putting her arms through her shirt as she passed Lauren who was already holding the front door open.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she got into Lauren's car

"You will be if we're late Amy, I know you're not a morning person but this is starting to take the piss" and with that Lauren started the engine and they began the 10 minute journey to school.

They made it mere seconds before the bell rung signalling to them that first period was about to start. Amy run to her English class hoping to find Miss Ashcroft there before any of the other students began milling in. Much to her annoyance she could see that half the class were already sat in their chairs. Amy rolled her eyes at the male mentality, so they had a new teacher? It wasn't like Kate moss had suddenly decided to take up teaching. Amy stormed to her seat and ignored the fact that if it hadn't been for yesterday she would have probably come in early like the rest of them just to check out the new teacher again.

"Good morning class" Amy looked up to see Miss Ashcroft stood in front of the board smiling and wearing a tight fitting summer dress, her auburn hair up in a messy bun. Amy had to bit her cheek to stop herself from instantly returning a smile back at her. She saw the teacher give her a quick puzzled look which went unnoticed by anyone else, before she continued to talk to the rest of the class. Amy leant back in her chair and played idly with a strand of her hair gazing out the window.

"Miss Raudenfield!" she was bought back to the teacher's attention when she heard her name being shouted.

"Um yeah?"

"Have you been paying attention to anything I've said" she asked one hand on her hip and accusatory look on her face.

"Apparently not" Amy deadpanned

"Right well, let's see if you'll be more alert in detention this afternoon" Karma said a triumphant look on her face. An uneasy tension settled over the class. Miss Ashcroft had just clearly shown that she was not a teacher to mess with.

"Looking forward to it" Amy replied as the bell rang. And before the teacher could call her name she shot out of her chair and run from the class. What had gotten into her? Cheeking teachers? This woman had clearly gotten to her. And the worst part was that her stomach flipped at the thought that they would be alone together later, and despite Amy's resolve last night she wasn't sure if she could pretend that she didn't want Karma. The rest of the morning went by in a blur and before she knew it lunch time had come round. She took a seat next to Liam who instantly started firing questions at her.

"What's going on between you and the new Hottie?"

"I'm sorry. What? Who said there's anything going on" Amy asked defensively.

"Everyone's taking about how the new teacher has balls giving a student detention on her second day, and that student just so happens to be you" Liam said excited with this gossip.

"I had a rough night and zoned out, she called me on it and I honestly didn't have an excuse" Amy shrugged.

"Ah were you too busy checking her out?" Liam said winking at her.

"Will you stop being such an ass all the time please and just let me eat my lunch" and with that Amy dug in to her uber healthy lunch which consisted of three donuts and a slice of pizza.

It didn't take long for the end of the day to creep up on her and before she knew it she was stood outside the English classroom, heart pounding. Trying to muster up the courage to knock.

"Come in Amy"

"How did you know I was there" Amy asked as she walked in and took a seat this time at the front of the class.

"You're the only student with a detention today and I saw your shadow under the door." There she went arching that eyebrow at her again.

"I'm sorry for earlier miss" Amy said shamefacedly squirming in her chair. And she was. Now that she had time to think about it she had been making a lot of something out of nothing. And she was embarrassed.

"Please don't call me Miss it makes me feel old" Miss Ashcroft chuckled "and it's alright, I suppose I just expected more from you"

"Why" Amy asked feeling slightly nettled by that comment.

"I dunno" Miss Ashcroft replied quietly looking down at her desk. Amy wasn't sure if that was directed at her or to the teacher herself, but Amy decided to not press it.

"Can we start again" She asked walking over to Karma holding out her hand. Karma looked up at her and smiled at Amy instantly sending an electric wave through her body

"Sure" She replied taking Amy's hand. They held on longer than was necessary both in awe of the connection they felt when their hands touched. Amy was the first to break free from the touch and cleared her throat. Karma looked away and ran her hand through the strands of hair that were starting to fall into her face.

"So..Umm how long do I actually have detention for?" Amy asked walking back to her seat and turning to face Karma.

"You've been here for all of 5 minutes and you want to leave already" Karma asked feigning hurt.

"N-no…I mean yes" Amy stuttered unsure of what the correct answer in this scenario should be. No she doesn't want to leave this gorgeous woman, however that was hardly appropriate, and yes she did want to leave before she made even more of a fool of herself. She looked up at Karma and blushed when she saw that she had been mocking her.

"I'm joking Amy, seeing as you didn't do anything terrible you're free to leave" She said with a smile.

"Oh so now you want me to go?" Amy asked smirking, finally finding her feet with this whole banter thing. She walked over to where Karma was sat and leant over onto the desk.

"One minute you want me all to yourself and the next minute you're just going to dismiss me" Karma just looked up at her with slightly pink cheeks.

"No- it's not like that-"

"It's ok" Amy cut her off, loving how this time, it was Karmas turn to squirm in her seat "I know you want me really" two can play at this game she thought to herself. And with a smirk she walked over to the door but not before turning around and looking back at karma who was still staring after her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then miss" she paused "and you're right by the way, Karma really is a bitch" she winked before turning round and walked out the door.

Karma sat in her chair and stared at where Amy had just totally used her line. But she was right and damn Karma really was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_An- sorry for the wait I wasn't sure how I wanted to continue with this story but here's the next chapter. Thank you for everyone who is waiting and following the story. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not (although no one ever likes their own work) and so suggestions are very welcome as to how I could improve the story and what you would like to see happen. I've rambled enough so now I present to you chapter 3 :) Same disclaimers as before._**

Karma POV

Karma sat at her kitchen table trying to mark the essay she had set two weeks ago for her class. But her mind kept wandering back to Amy. Since Amy's detention Karma hadn't trusted herself to be alone in the girls company again she felt the spark between them when they touched and she knew it meant trouble. She'd worked so hard to get where she was today, she'd wanted to be a teacher since she was a child, playing school at home with her friends. She'd worked so hard in fact that she managed to graduate early. Karma knew she wasn't a genius but when it comes to English, she excelled.

That first day after Amy had bumped into her and waited at the end of the class to apologise Karma couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. And so she couldn't help herself when she walked past and whispered in her ear. When she had gotten home later that night she began to mentally berate herself. Why would she do that? Flirt with a student! She didn't even know was gay or not. Not that it made a difference because she was her student. She had expected Amy to have a freak out maybe even tell a faculty member, and so she had gone into school the next day feeling anxious. She found that Amy had a job to look at her during their next class and that she was blatantly ignoring her lesson, which had infuriated Karma enough to call her out on it in front of everyone and give her a detention. As the day wore on she began to think that her anger had been irrational, and that maybe she owed her an apology but as soon as she seen Amy butterflies erupted in her stomach, her heart had begun to race and she forgot what she was going to say. This girl was trouble. She had expected Amy to freak out, she had not expected Amy to play her at her own game and when the door closed behind the girl. she was left breathless staring after her wondering why on earth she had started this whole thing.

Months had passed without incident; Karma had kept her distance making sure that she didn't screw this up. She loved her job, the students were respectful towards her and generally didn't give her crap, except Amy. She was constantly pushing the boundaries trying to force Karma to give her a detention but she was convinced that she could ignore it. That was until today. Everything was going fine, Amy wasn't paying attention as usual and Karma was trying her best to ignore it. She was explaining the dynamics between Lysander, Hermia, Demetrius and Helena when a ringtone interrupted her. Amy pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked up at karma smirking.

"Hey babe" she drawled as she flipped her phone open.

"Miss Raudenfield you are in the middle of class can you please put your phone down" Karma said impatiently.

"Yeah, hang on, gimme two seconds" she said into her phone and looked up at karma "it's really important I have to take this call"

"Then by all means take it but you will be leaving this classroom now and we can finish this lesson at the end of day" fuck it! She'd had enough. She could hold her own in one tiny detention. This wasn't the end of the world.

"Ok let me call you back, my teacher's getting pissed" and with that she closed the phone and leant back in her chair. Karma could see what Amy was thinking, it was written all over her face. _Your move._ She straightened up and drew her shoulders back.

"I think you misheard me, get out of my classroom, I will see you in detention" karma said quietly. She knew from past experience that you didn't have to shout to come across as angry. She didn't look as Amy slowly and dramatically put her things in her bag and strutted out the room. The girl may well be beautiful but she was a damn pain in the arse.

The day passed too quickly and before she knew it she had Amy sat at the desk in front of her with an innocent and angelic look on her face.

"Ok let's get started, if you could turn to page 28 and read that the scene we can then move on and begin the work" Karma stated sat at her own desk arms folded across her chest. But Amy didn't move she just sat there staring at her. Karma let go of the breath she had been holding and put her head in her hands.

"What are you doing this for Amy" she asked through her fingers. She looked up and the girl was no longer sat at her desk. "No don't! Go sit back down please"

"What am I doing what for?" Amy asked not moving anywhere, as if she didn't know!

"You're joking right? You turn up late to my lessons, you don't pay attention and you do everything in your power to try and piss me off so I give you detention" Karma broke off chest heaving. Amy had really gotten to her.

"I'm sorry" Amy mumbled looking at the floor.

"Well it's not good enough" Karma retorted "Seriously why are you doing this"

"I don't know" she whispered

"Look I thought we said we were going to start over" Karma reasoned. "I'm willing to give this one more shot but you have to behave"

"I can't" Karma had to strain to hear what she had said

"What do you mean you can't" she asked a little too harshly. Amy visibly deflated in front of her.

"I can't help it. I'm not doing it for detention or anything like that, I just like you ok,I can't stop thinking about you and I'm hoping that if I behave indifferent towards you that maybe I will begin to feel indifferent" she finished not looking up. Karma's heart had begun to race again and she could feel her palms getting clammy.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault, I started this" Karma began looking for the right words. "I forgot myself that first day, forgot for a moment that you're a student and that I'm your teacher. We can't feel like this, I could get fired, I could go to jail." Amy looked up and interrupted her

"We?"

"I-I mean you" Karma stuttered

"No you definitely said we, you like me too don't you" Amy said staring at my face daring me to try and lie.

"It was a mistake ok, this whole thing has been a mistake" karma said quickly getting up from her chair and began walking towards the door. But Amy caught her wrist and an electric shock went up her arm making her stomach flip and her heart race even faster. Amy studied her face.

"You feel it too don't you"

"We can't do this, it's not right" Karma looked at her pleading. Her resolve was quickly fading.

"It does feel right" Amy countered moving closer to her and closing the gap between their bodies. She stared into her eyes; she was so close now Karma could count her freckles. She tried to move her head back but she was paralysed.

"I could- but Amy closed the distance between them and she was instantly silenced. She felt Amy's warm soft lips touch hers and a fire erupted inside of her. Karma let a soft moan escape her as she gave in to the kiss, she felt Amy caress her lip with her tongue asking for entrance which she instantly accepted. Karma grabbed Amy's hair at the nape of her neck pulling her head back so she could deepen the kiss. She could feel Amy tug at her top desperately trying to get as close to her as she could. Karma had just pushed her against her desk when the sound of a door nearby being opened made them jump apart like they had been electrocuted. They quickly sat down at their respective seats and began to try and calm down their breathing. A minute later and Penelope stuck her head through the door

"hey guys' just letting you know that the school is going to be closing in 10 so if you don't want to get locked in then you best hurry along soon" she sing-songed before disappearing as quickly as she had appeared. Karma and Amy let out a deep breath. Amy began laughing but karma didn't see the funny side.

"Whoa" Amy finally said smiling at her.

"I know" Karma paused before looking intently at the girl across from her. She could see her lips were slightly swollen and she still had a pink flush to her face. "That was too close; we can't do this again was a mistake"

"That wasn't a mistake! It was perfect and you know It." said Amy getting angry. But karma just shook her head.

"No it wasn't. It was wrong and it won't be happening again, do you understand me Amy"

"fine, but if you think that that was in anyway a mistake or wrong, then you're lying to yourself" and with that Amy jumped up out of her chair and stormed out of the room, leaving karma staring after her for a second time.


	4. Chapter 4

**an: sorry for the delay in updates. I have had severe writers block and after how the last chapter finished I didn't really know where I wanted this story to go, however now that this is done I have a pretty good idea about what I want to happen so hopefully there will be more updates soon. Thank you for everyone who has stuck by and have left comments and favs :) they do make me happy. I will also apologize in advance for any grammatical errors as I was trying to get this chapter over with so i could carry on with the rest of the story.**

 **Disclaimers : I do now own faking it or any of its characters :(**

Amy pov

Amy stormed up into her room the minute she got home, ignoring the calls from her mother and step sister asking what's wrong. She closed the door behind her and threw her bag into a corner before she began pacing back and forth. Oh God she was going to have to face Karma again tomorrow. She couldn't believe how quickly that had escalated and even while thinking this she knew it was her own fault. How could she be so stupid? It was way too soon. Of course karma was going to freak out. She wasn't to know that Amy was capable of being trusted with this. They barely knew each other. She was still berating herself when her phone starting buzzing in her pocket. When she saw the caller id she picked up immediately.

"Hey how's my little sugar-

"Shane I've done something stupid" she cut right across her best friend.

"Ohhhkay what have you done now" he asked cautiously. Amy flung herself on the bed as she groaned out loud in response.

"Ah come on it can't be that bad" He didn't even know what she had done and yet he was reassuring he anyway. Amy thanked her lucky stars for having a best friend like him.

"IkissedKarma" she mumbled quickly and quietly hoping that he wouldn't hear.

"I'm sorry honey all I got from that is that you kissed someone. Who is she?" he asked getting excited at the prospect of some fresh gossip.

"Karma" she whispered

"Who's- he faltered before she heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone "YOU KISSED MISS ASHCROFT AMY? ARE YOU NUTS?"

"I know I know, Shane you don't have to make me feel any worse about myself right now."

"Amy she's your teacher for crying out loud what possessed you to do that? She could go to jail"

"Don't you think I know that, I'm not an idiot Shane I just wasn't thinking?"

"Clearly" he scoffed.

"Oh my god I'm so stupid" she groaned down the phone.

"Well yeah you are, I mean how? How did this even happen" of all the people he thought she would say, his teacher hadn't been one of them.

"We've kind of been flirting…a bit."

"Ok so you were flirting? So? Amy lots of people flirt that doesn't mean you should kiss them. Especially your teacher." Amy could tell that he was beginning to get exasperated with her.

"I like her" she let out a deep breath relieved that she had finally got it off her chest. "I think about her all the time. When I wake up, before I go to sleep and pretty much every second of every minute of the day. I feel like I can't breathe when I don't see her and then as soon as I'm at school and I spot her, my chest instantly becomes lighter and I can breathe more freely"

"Whoa ok there Shakespeare" he cut across her not being able to listen to any more of that soppy stuff. "You got it bad sista" he sniggered down the phone

"Shane" she warned him

"No ok I know." He paused "ok I know what we have to do just get dressed and I'll pick you up in an hour. We're going out"

"What" but before she could even begin to protest Shane had already hung up on her. She dropped the phone on her bed and pushed herself up so she was sitting on the edge of her bed. She put her head in her hands and groaned inwardly. But before she could go down that path again ensuring that all she was going to do tonight was get her stupid butt into bed and never resurface again, she got up and began searching through her wardrobe for something to wear.

An hour later and Amy was happy with what she saw in the mirror. She had opted for some jeans with a checked shirt and a white vest. Casual yet smart she thought as she resisted grabbing her beanie. She heard a car horn from outside and knew that was her ride. She ran down the stairs and out the house before anyone could ask her where she was going. She was so going to get in trouble later, that's twice in one day that she had now ignored her mother although if she was being truthful she was more scared of the little blonde that would come at her like a pit-bull when she got in.

She got into Shane's car and they began speeding off before she even had a chance to put her seatbelt on.

"Christ Shane what's the rush? Where we going?"

"I wanna take to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar" He sang at her before laughing at his own wit.

"Really? Do we have to? I'm really not in the mood" she began whining. She hated it when people whined but going to a gay bar is the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"Come on this is exactly what you need. You know how the saying goes the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else" he turns and winks at her

"What if I don't want to get over her" she huffed folding her arms across her chest like a petulant child.

"Jesus all that's missing now is the pout, look honey you may well like her as much as you claim you do, but it's never going to happen. It'd be a disaster so let's get you a normal lesbian that you can have some fun with." He reasoned putting a reassuring hand on her leg.

"There aren't any normal lesbians Shane they're all crazy one way or another" she didn't even look at him as she was now in full on huff mode and just stared out the window.

"Erm hate to break it to you missy but you are also a lesbian."

"Yeah I'm the exception the that rule" and she couldn't help but smirk at this

"Spoken like a true lesbian, that's my girl" he lightly gave her a punch in the shoulder before concentrating on getting them to the club. As the journey progressed Amy had begun to come round to the idea of going out. It had been a while since she had gone out and had a little dance.

Half an hour later as they began pulling up into a parking space outside the club they had both already shouted themselves hoarse singing that song again.

"You're a superstar, at the gay bar" they chorused together before Shane shut the engine off and they stepped out of the car.

A thought struck Amy just before they entered the club and she pulled Shane aside.

"Hey!" he yelped.

"You can't tell anyone else what I told you earlier" he just looked at her and rolled his eyes

"That kinda goes without saying you douche bag"

"Promise?"

"Urgh gay scouts honour" and with that he turns on his heels and saunters into the club. Amy shaking her head at what a diva her friend is sometimes followed him in.

The club was dark and the music was so loud she could feel the bass in her dress. She found Shane already locked onto a target giving a man his 'fuck me' eyes while stroking his muscular biceps.

"Erm Shane" she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mm?" he didn't even turn to look at her. He was transfixed by what this guy had just said to him.

"Shane come on you dragged me here now what? I have to watch you moon over this guy?" he actually tore his eyes away from his Adonis in front of him and looked at Amy.

"No I don't want you to watch me honey I want you to go out there. Mingle. Have fun. We're not leaving here till it closes or until you have gotten at least one girls number." And with that he turns back to the guy and leaves Amy to her own devices.

After an hour of being hit on by a number of girls none of which Amy had any interest in, she decided that Shane be damned. She was going to wait for him in the car. She stalked out of the club and bumped into someone causing them to fall over.

"Ah shit I'm sorry, you ok?" Amy asked the girl giving her a hand up.

"Yeah I'm ok" she replied bent over brushing dust off her jeans. When she looked up Amy was instantly struck by how beautiful the girls' eyes were. A warm brown colour that she just got lost in.

"Chocolate" she muttered transfixed. The girl gave her a sweet smile

"Erm you ok? I know I was the one who fell over but you seem a little dazed has something happened."

"Yeah sorry, my friend's just been a douche and ditched me for some guy" she explains quickly trying to recover herself. Thankfully the girl lets it drop.

"Cool so where were you off to? The nights still young" Amy can't help but think how cute this girl is.

"I was just going to wait in the car" she explains lamely, now that she's said that out loud she knows how sad it sounds.

"Nah come on let's get a drink" the girl says, putting her arm around Amy's shoulder and steering her back to the entrance of the club.

"Okay but I'm buying to say sorry for making you fall over"

"Okay why not" she stops before they get in and turns to face Amy

"What's your name?" she asks holding her hand out to Amy.

"I'm Amy" she replies taking the girls hand, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"Nice to meet you I'm Reagan" she smiles back at her and with that they both go back into the club.


	5. Chapter 5

**an: Hey so as I said I'm quite excited about what is going to happen and want to get it out there before I slip back into a rut where I can't write. Updates will be more frequent but maybe not every single day. This was just a little treat to everyone who is sticking by this story.**

 **gilltyascharged: hey thanks for the review and yes this is still going to be Karmy endgame :) they are my otp and so to have it any other way would break my heart. I hope the producers of the series feel the same :P**

 **Same disclaimers as before :) enjoy!**

Amy had been sat at the bar with Reagan for the better part of an hour. It had all been going really well up until Reagan had asked her what brought her to the club on a school night. She had immediately regretted mentioning that she had a crush on her teacher. First impressions clearly weren't her strong suit, first karma now Reagan. But surprisingly she had taken it all in good stride and began to tell Amy about a girl that she had been seeing at college, and how when they had broken up she was distraught and never thought that she would move past it.

"So can I ask you a question?" Amy asked Reagan bringing her back from memory lane.

"Sure why not" Reagan said looking back at her taking a swig from her beer.

"How did you know that I was still at school?"

"Mmm?" Reagan didn't say anything just smirked and pretended she hadn't heard the question.

"Well you asked me what I was doing here on a school night, how did you know I still went to school?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Plurlease...I spend most of my time in clubs I can spot students from a mile away" she said snorting.

"Oh. Why do you spend so much time in clubs then? Got nothing better to do?" Amy asked teasing the girl.

"I come every night trying to find someone new to take home to bed with me" she replied staring intently into Amy's eyes. She saw the blush spread from under Amy's neckline and rise up into her cheeks.

"Ha-ha! I'm joking" Reagan laughed as she lightly pushed Amy who promptly fell off her stool.

"Oh shit" Reagan looked panicked as she jumped off her own stool to help Amy up. Amy's face was even redder as before. She hadn't been paying attention when Reagan had pushed her, she had been stunned by the feeling she got in her stomach by the thought of Reagan taking her back to her place.

"I'm so sorry Amy, I didn't even push you that hard are you okay?" Reagan asked giving her a worried look.

"It's alright, nothings broken." She looked up at her giving her a rueful smile. "Guess that makes us even now huh"

The relief was evident in Reagans face and she run her hand through her hair as she let out a breath she hadn't realised shed been holding.

"Yeah it kinda does although I never would have actually pushed you had I known you'd fall off" Reagan replied. Amy just then began to start laughing as she realised quite how funny it must have looked her falling off the stool like that. Reagan however instead of joining her laughter gave her a very alarmed look.

"Oh god you have concussion. You hit your head. Omg this is all my fault" she began to babble as she put her hands in her head.

"No I don't and I didn't hit my head it's just funny. I am a bit of a klutz sometimes and I can't help but laugh when I realise what it must have looked like." Amy replied still sniggering.

"Ok well even so it's getting late and I best get you home. Your friend seems to have disappeared." Amy looked around the club and saw that Shane had indeed left her here to fend for herself. She could be getting attacked by a lunatic for all he knew. She was going to kill him when she got her hands on him.

"What a cheeky little shit, he has as well, you sure you don't mind giving me a lift?" she asked

"No course not"

"But you don't even know where I live I could live on the other side of Texas" Reagan didn't even bother to reply to that she just looked at her with a face that said 'really'. Amy couldn't help but realise how hot she looked when she raised her eyebrows at her like that.

"Come on then you lets go, it's already past your bed time" she smirked at Amy and began walking towards the exit.

"Hey! I'm not that young" Amy tried to walk past her intent on giving her the cold shoulder but tripped through the exit door. She vowed in that moment that she was never going to come to this club again as it was treating her like a shit. She heard Reagan snort behind her as she regained her balance. She straightened her shoulders and began stalking into the car park.

"You really are a klutz aren't you" Amy chose to ignore this and continued to walk away from Reagan. It took all of 10 seconds for Amy to realise that she was getting a lift home with this girl and that she didn't have a clue what her car looked like.

"Ok yeah I am but I already told you this so you using it against me now is pointless" she turned around to face Reagan and folded her arms across her chest. The other girl just laughed at her.

"You know when you stand like that you look like a toddler having a tantrum" she said raising that eyebrow again.

"I'm not a child you know" Amy huffed.

"Yeah it shows" Reagan was mocking her.

"Come on my car is this way" and with that she began walking towards a pickup in the far corner of the parking lot. Amy followed her to the car and tried to open the passenger door but it was jammed.

"Aww can the poor little child not open her own door" she said in a tone that one would adopt when speaking to a baby.

"For the last time I'm not a child" Amy said giving Reagan a push causing her to turn around and slam into the side of the car. Reagan just laughed at her again.

"How am I supposed to believe that when you're throwing a paddy like this" she smirks. Amy moves closer to her until their bodies are almost touching. She heard Reagan's breath hitch in her throat cutting off whatever her reply was going to be. She leaned her face closer to Reagan who was stunned into behaving like a human statue.

"I'll say it one more time" she whispered against the older girl's lips.

"I am adult and if you suggest otherwise one more time I will show just how wrong you are" and with that she leant away from Reagan who let out a deep breath as soon as there was some space between them.

"Erm...Ok then. Got it. You are definitely not a child. I'll just umm" she turned around and opened the door to the car for Amy before scurrying around to her own side. Amy smug that she had just won her point got into the car and couldn't keep the smirk off her face. The car journey home was tense and silent apart from when Amy had to tell Reagan when to turn. By the time they got to Amy's house she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit forward earlier I didn't mean to freak you out" Amy said turning to face Reagan.

"No you didn't, it was just a bit unexpected" she stuttered.

"Ok so unexpected good or unexpected bad?" she asked hesitantly.

"Good. Definitely good. It's just"

"Oh god what" Amy groaned

"You told me earlier that you're really into another girl at the moment. So I guess I just didn't understand where that came from." Amy realised that apart from when she had first mentioned karma she hadn't thought about her all night. That was a first.

"I do like her but that doesn't mean I can't like other people too does it?" Amy asked looking at the other girl. But Reagan still looked unsure.

"Look" Amy reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Reagan's ear making sure to brush against her cheek as she did so.

"I had a really good time tonight, even though you physically abused my by pushing me off that stool" she added as a small smile began to tug at Reagans lips.

"Hey that was an accident" she protested, proper smiling now.

"yeah yeah, so regardless of whether or not I like someone else what's more important is that I would really like it if we could do it again sometime" Amy said hopefully. She was being incredibly forward however no one had taken her mind off karma since her first day back at school.

"Yeah ok id like that, especially the pushing you off the stool part. I definitely wanna do that again" Reagan replied smirking.

"Ok well I go to Hester you can pick me up Friday when I finish." Amy told her as she got out a bit of paper from her bag and began writing her number on it.

"What if I was busy Friday" Reagan asked quirking her eyebrow yet again making Amy's stomach flip. She was incredibly sexy.

"Trust me _Ra._ you don't want to miss this" she put extra pronunciation in the nickname she had just called her.

"Call me" and with that she got out and walked around the car to the driver's side open window.

"And thanks for lift" and before Reagan could reply she planted a quick soft kiss on her cheek and turned on her heels and run into her house.


	6. Chapter 6

**An: sorry guys it's a bit of a long one and its more a filler just so I can get the right set up for what's to come in the next few chapters** **thank you to all those sticking with me I hope you think it's worth it in the long run. And if not then my bad haha anyway I present to you chapter 6**

 **Same disclaimers as before.**

Amy pov

Amy woke up the next morning with a pounding head. She found over the last two years that the less she drank the night before the worse her hangover was. Go figure. With a grunt she pushed herself into a sitting position and took a tentative sip of the water that was on her bedside. The light streaming through the drapes was blinding, so squinting her eyes she rummaged in the draw of her bedside cabinet and found her sun glasses and put them on. Once she adjusted to the light she grabbed her phone and saw that she had several missed calls off Shane (she'd deal with him later) and a few alarming texts of Lauren demanding to know where she was but most importantly she saw that she had a good morning text off of the raven haired beauty she met last night. She opened the text and was about to send a reply when she first noticed the time. Oh shit! She was so going to be late for school. Lauren was evidently still pissed at her for last night that she refused to wake her and let her get her ass handed to her by a teacher instead saving her the hassle. Amy jumped out of bed grabbed the nearest pair of jeans and shirt and then shoved a beanie on so that she didn't have to bother with her hair. Great, she thought as she looked herself in the mirror. She looked like a homeless person. And with a shrug she picked up her bag from where she threw it yesterday and ran out of the house.

When she eventually made it into school she had missed the bell signalling first period. She ran to class and as if the day wasn't bad enough already her first period was with karma. Miss Ashcroft. If her trying to get over this silly infatuation was going to work she was going to have to set some boundaries. She burst through the door to her classroom and everyone looked up and stared at her.

"Sorry I'm late miss" she mumbled as she hung her head low and shuffled to her seat as quickly as possible. She could see Lauren out of the corner of her eye smirking at her. What a bitch. Once she sat down she realised that she had missed what the teacher had said.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear miss, what did you say?" she asked rather sheepishly when she realised that the last time she had seen Miss Ashcroft she had thrown herself at her like some deranged lunatic.

"That's alright I was merely saying that I want to have a word after class" and with that the teacher left her to it for the rest of the lesson. When the bell rang an hour later she was almost tempted to run out of class and feign innocence and just pretend that she had forgotten that she had been asked to stay behind. She quickly decided against it and slumped back in her seat ready for what was to come. When the classroom had emptied and the door had closed behind the last student Miss Ashcroft finally spoke to her.

"Listen Amy, about yesterday-

"Urgh please don't finish that sentence. I'm so sorry for what I did yesterday you were right, it was a mistake I should never have done that." Karma looked stunned, whatever she had expected from Amy an admission that it was a mistake hadn't been one of them.

"ok well I'm glad that we've come to an understanding" she faltered. "now I can keep this between us and I won't have to report it, just let's make sure it doesn't happen again" she said with a small smile. Amy wasn't going to argue she knew she had gotten off lightly. She thought she could see disappointment in Karmas eyes but chalked it up to her hangover.

"Ok miss, I promise it won't happen again. Can I go now please?" Amy wanted out of there as quick as possible.

"Ok, so how about third time lucky? Shall we start again?" Miss Ashcroft looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah sure thing miss" she replied as she got up and slung her bag over her shoulder. She ran out of the classroom as quick as her feet would carry her and got to her next lesson as quickly as she could. The rest of the day dragged by minute by minute but Amy finally made it home again fully prepared to get in and snuggle down in her bed and watch a documentary about the Great Barrier Reef on Netflix. After giving her mum a quick explanation as to why she had to run out like that last night (Shane needed an emergency cramming session before his test in the morning) she practically crawled up the stairs to her bed that she could hear calling for her. When she opened the door to her room she was faced with one fundamental problem. One Shane Harvey was sat on her bed wearing a shit eating grin.

"You!" Amy started towards and he saw that the look she was giving him meant she was really pissed.

"Whoa Amy calm down, what's wrong?" he asked scrambling away from her holding a hand out in front of him for his protection.

"What's?" she faltered "what's wrong? How about you dragged me to some shitty gay club and as soon as you saw some little hottie you just ditched me" she folded her arms across her chest and stared at him wishing she had the power to just strangle him without having to actually move.

"I didn't ditch you I was socialising, something I was trying to encourage you to do yourself" he said defensively.

"I'm sorry, am I missing something here" she scoffed. "You getting your flirt on is helping me to socialise? Please tell me how you worked this one out?" she asked laughing without any trace of humour. She was hungover and really couldn't be arsed.

"Well me not talking to you would force you to talk to other people." He explained as if talking to a 4 year old.

"That's a load of shit and you know it. You ditched me, I couldn't even find you last night I had to get a lift home with someone else" she said as she flopped onto the edge of the bed. The energy she gotten along with her surge of anger upon seeing Shane was slowly ebbing away leaving her more tired than before.

"I don't suppose your lift was the stunning girl I saw you sat at the bar with."

"How did you see that? I couldn't see you anywhere" she asked throwing him another dirty look over her shoulder

"I see everything my little hot head, I would never leave you unless I knew you were safe"

"How did you know she was safe huh?" she asked rather huffily

"I've seen her a couple times at the club, she's the DJ there, and a right catch well done you"

"Yeah she was pretty hot" Amy agreed reluctantly.

"Oh come on you had a good night admit it" he pushed sensing that Amy was beginning to let up on him

"Yeah alright I did" she relented.

"She's pretty awesome, and so hot. We almost kissed" she confided with a small smirk.

"Miss Raudenfield you dirty dog, kissing on the first date?" he dragged her round to face him so they were both sat cross legged across from each other.

"Erm we didn't actually kiss so less of the dirty dog thanks" she said playfully hitting him on the leg.

"So, what now?" he asked completely ignoring her last comment.

"Well we've been texting all day and she's picking me up from school tomorrow to go on a date" she said smugly.

"My my, that's quick. You lot living in Los Lesbos really do move fast" he laughs "you better hope she doesn't bring a U-Haul truck with her"

"Nah she won't do that" she says laughing too before looking him dead in the eye "although she does drive a pick up so maybe she'll just use that"

They both looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"Right come on you I wanted to get into bed and get on Netflix. Care to join?" Amy asked sobering up.

"yeah ok as long as I can vito what we watch I don't want to watch another one of your crappy documentaries, plus the narrator makes me feel like I'm having the life sucked right outta me." He complained getting into bed.

"Oh what? That's the best part, now with a voice like that he would have made a great Dumbledore" she said matter of factly as she got changed into her doughnut pyjamas.

"And you my friend are a dumbledork" Shane replied looking Amy up and down.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing my love, now come here, I need some snuggles"

"Aww did your new boyfriend not give you any last night" Amy got into bed next to him and turned on her laptop.

"Oh trust me honey he gave me plenty just not cuddles. I'm not the cuddle type you know this. Well unless it's you of course" he added as an afterthought

"Mmm now shut up I wanna watch this" and with that they both turned their attention to the laptop. Shane was never going to win this one after ditching her last night so they settled on the documentary. Before long Amy had Shane nestled into her back snoring quietly and she realised that despite his mishap last night she really did love him.

Karma pov

Karma got in from school and slumped onto the sofa while kicking her shoes off. Well today hadn't gone exactly as she had planned. She had been up all night last night thinking about how good it felt having Amy's lips pressed against hers and how she wanted nothing more than to have that again. She had decided to go in today and pull Amy aside and apologise for being so shitty. What she hadn't expected was to hear her own words thrown back at her. A mistake? It was anything but. The real mistake had been her denying that it meant anything. Maybe this was for the best? Nothing good was ever going to come of this. Amy was right. And with that she decided to go to bed rather than stay up and torment herself some more. Even now though she wasn't able to stop herself from remembering how adorable Amy looked earlier in that beanie with those glasses.


	7. Chapter 7

**An: hey guys thanks for the reviews and favorites and what not :) it really does mean alot. i was really excited to finally get started on this chapter. let me know what you guys think :)**

 **same disclaimers as before**

Amy pov

Amy woke the next day with Shane holding her in a vice like grip as if she was his life boat in the middle of the pacific. And oh my god what was that digging into her back? Was that his?

"Eeeewwww Shane wake the fuck up now" Amy wrenched herself out of his embrace.

"What?" Shane rubbed at his eyes groggily. "What is your problem woman?"

"You were stabbing me Shane. In the back" she explained as she rolled as far away from him as possible.

"Oh ha-ha sorry about that my little sweet pea but no need to worry I'm going to go use the loo and all will be well with the world once more"

"Oh my- you can't do that in my bathroom you heathen" she scrambled out of bed to try and block his way out of the room.

"Don't be stupid Amy; I'm going to urinate okay? I'm going to pee into your toilet bowl and that will be all now will you please move. This is getting kind of uncomfortable" and with that he pushed his way past Amy and closed the door behind him. Amy shuddered at the thought of it. God she was glad she was gay and dint have to put up with that wakeup call on a daily basis.

Amy had already began getting dressed and was stood in the mirror looking herself up and down debating on what to wear today seeing as Reagan was picking her up from school.

"You'll look good in whatever you choose to wear" Shane's voice startled Amy and she looked back to Shane who was stood in his boxers leaning against the door frame with his arms folded. She always thought he looked adorable in the morning with his hair all ruffled and all red faced from sleeping.

"Although maybe stay away from clothes with any kind of food designs on." He added as an afterthought.

"There's only so much your beauty can do for you and you turning up in a doughnut top is just too much"

"You're not helping here Shane" she looked at him through the mirror.

"Please help me?" she begged.

"Ok fine but no putting up a fight at every turn." She agreed eagerly, happy to have the pressure of figuring out what to wear off her hands. So she stood back and let Shane do his thing. 45 minutes later and Amy was impressed. Stood before her in the mirror was a woman. She no longer looked like a teenager. Shane had accosted her face with basic foundation and had applied just enough eye liner to give her what he called 'Smokey eyes'. Even if she did say so herself her eyes looked amazingly bright in contrast to the black of her eyeliner. He had kept everything else to a minimum giving her a natural look. He had then picked out a plain but stylish outfit. Fitted dark jeans with a burgundy sleeveless shirt, which accentuated her tanned arms.

"Wow Shane, I even would go as far as to say I fancy myself" she said awe-struck.

"You're welcome sweetie, now come on we need to go otherwise we're going to be late for school"

"And don't you even think about putting your boots on. Here" he grabbed a pair of white vans out of Amy's closet and threw them at her "you can wear these"

"You know I hate wearing pumps Shane" she whined

"Tough you promised you wouldn't argue so do as your told" she reluctantly slipped them on and they left her house with her grumbling behind him.

School dragged by just as slowly as it did yesterday. She sent Reagan a text telling her how excited she was about their date and that she couldn't wait to show her what she had planned. She spent lunch with Shane and let him witter on about anything and everything to try and distract her from her nerves. She did notice however that her other friends were absent yet again. This had become a regular thing and she decided that she was going to need to talk to her sister at some point to see what was going on with her.

Amy's last period of the day was English and she made her way to class with butterflies in her stomach. In less than 90 minutes she was going to be seeing Reagan again. She noted throughout her lesson that karma kept giving her odd looks, however she just assumed it was because for the first time Amy was complying and was paying attention to her studies rather than trying to push karma's buttons to get her attention. Finally the bell rang and Amy shot up out of her seat and raced out the door in her haste to meet Reagan. She walked across the parking lot and saw Reagan's truck. She was leaning against the hood waiting for her. Amy was instantly stunned by how hot this girl was. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and what appeared to be a band shirt. She had straightened her hair and had had it dyed since the last time they saw each other as she now had purple tips. As soon as she saw Amy she straightened up and beamed at her.

"hey you" she said by way of greeting and leaned forward and kissed Amy on the cheek, causing a warmth to spread over Amy's body. She closed her eyes relishing the impact that Reagans lips had left on her, but when she opened her eyes again to look at Reagan she was stiff as a board and looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"Hey rea are you okay?" she asked frowning. She turned around and saw nothing that could have upset her like this. Just then she spotted karma walking towards them to get to her car.

"Have a nice weekend Miss Ashcroft" she said happily waving at her. Karma looked up at her as she approached then stopped dead in her tracks. The books that she had been holding crashed to the floor.

"Karma?" Reagan voice sounded raspy from behind her, Amy spun around to look at her incredulous.

"Oh do you two know each other" Amy asked curiously

"Yes"

"No"

Amy spun her head back and forth between the both of them. They were both just staring at each other. Karma had answered no yet it was Reagan who had said they did. Amy was slightly confused.

"So you two don't know each other?" she asked slowly unsure of what was happening. No one said anything for a minute until Reagan cleared her throat.

"I'm so sorry Amy this isn't how I wanted out first date to start"

"Stop talking Reagan" it was the first time karma had uttered a sentence since getting there. Amy looked at her and studied her face. Her face was set in a cold stare that was directed straight at her date.

"Ok what's going on here" Amy was starting to get frustrated. She was still looking between the two girls.

"Well" Reagan began but karma interrupted again.

"I'm warning you Reagan, she's my student this isn't appropriate" karma said in a dark tone.

"Shut up karma this has nothing to do with you" she said and turned to face Amy and forced a smile.

"Amy it appears you already met Karma, my ex" time stopped in that moment. Amy looked from one to the other…

"WHAT!?"


End file.
